


space wolf diaries

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Pining, Post-Season/Series 06, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 03:46:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15573033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Keith and Lance, from the eyes of a magical space wolf.





	space wolf diaries

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. this is like a rewrite of s6 from the eyes of yorak—with some scenes set post s6 + post-series  
> 2\. i just love this concept  
> 3\. s7is coming up oh no  
> 4\. not proof-read!!! i wrote this in three hours to cheer myself up!! so there are going to be a LOT of mistakes  
> 5\. enjoy this stupid plotless fic
> 
> edit: THE SPACE WOLF'S NAME IS COSMO!!!!! MY BABY!!!! he's still yorak in my heart but i edited his name anyways :"

dear diary,

today me and my mom met two long creatures!!!!!! if i am not wrong, i think they are aliens… but i am not sure?

they are not like me!! for some reason, they stand on their two hind legs. i tried to mimic the way they stand, but alas, it was too weird for me! one of them is purple and its name was krolia. the other one was smaller and angrier. i heard krolia call him keef, so maybe that is his name.

that is all for today! they seem very nice!! i hope keef plays with me!

 

*

 

dear diary,

keef calls me cosmo. i think it is the universe's other name!! interesting...

also, keef played with me!!! he calls it “fetch”. he just throws a stick at me and tells me to give it back to him. i think keef is a little foolish? i do not understand why he throws it only to want it back?!!

i told him: “keef, this is wrong, you should catch the stick yourself,” but he just laughed? and i thought mom said they were intelligent beings…

 

*

 

dear diary,

krolia can make flames out of sticks! i think she is a magical creature. mom goes out with krolia to find food.

i do not know why keef doesn't join them. he just stays with me. perhaps he is a pup like i am!! maybe that is why he didn't understand what i said about sticks yesterday!!!!

from now on, i will take care of keef the pup!

 

*

 

dear diary,

it has been many moons since i last made an entry…

i am a full grown bork now! i am big and i can find my own food. today, i looked for food with keef. speaking of keef, he hasn't grown much, not like me. he is still like a pup!! isn't he cute? he is a bit bigger, but not by much. i will still take care of him!

the more moons i spend with keef, the sadder he looks. i do not think he is sad because of me. on many sunsets, he will tell me about this other alien. i think he is called lancey! whenever he speaks of lancey, he always sounds like he is upset. i do not like upset puppy keef. i hope this lancey is satisfied he made keef sad, whoever he is, because he will pay for it!!!

 

*

 

dear diary,

today keef spoke of lancey again, so i finally told him that i will eat lancey the second i meet him!!

but keef made this weird sound. like he's struggling to breathe. but he was doing this thing aliens do called smiling. it means he is amused, right? but why would he be amused? aliens are truly peculiar.

keef told me something today. “i love lance.” who is lance? is he the same as lancey? it sounds similar, so maybe! but what is “love”? 

 

*

 

dear diary,

i think aliens use the word “love” a lot. today, krolia said: “i love keef.”

i think… love is a good thing! i asked her what “love” meant, and she said, “love is when you would give the whole universe for one person.”

i do not understand why you would do that.

 

*

 

dear diary,

keef speaks of another alien named “shiro” a lot, as well. sometimes, he says things like “voltron” and “mission”. i think he is on a quest to save the universe from evil people.

but he is a mere pup! i suppose i will just have to accompany him. i need to make sure i keep keef safe! that will be my personal “mission”.

 

*

 

dear diary,

today, we left our home and met more aliens. there is this one called romelle. she needs our help, i think!

mom is still at home. i said goodbye to her already, but i will miss her. krolia says she will be my new mom. i told her that would be silly—i am a bork, not an alien!!! she laughed at me. what is up with aliens???????

 

*

 

dear diary,

today i saw something scary. on this “mission”, i saw aliens, and i think they are not alive anymore. keef looked scared, too.

next time, i will make sure to protect that pup from scary things >:(

 

*

 

dear diary,

today, i think i met lancey! i came out of the floaty object—i think keef calls it a “ship”! and i met more cool long creatures. they wore colorful clothes (not like keef, keef just likes the dark color, maybe?)

anyways!!! i think they are called the paladins of voltron. i heard krolia mention it! i wonder why they are called that.

there is this blue paladin that asked something weird to keef. he said, “how do we know you're the _real_ keef, and not just his cooler, grizzled older brother?” then keef brushed the blue paladin away, i think he mentioned his name: lance!

keef does not look happy to see lance. i think lance is a bit sad, too. but i thought keef loved lance? aliens are truly confusing.

i told lance that he _is_ the real keef!! but he did not understand me. maybe he is a pup, just like keef?

i suppose now i have two pups to take care of. oh dear.

 

*

 

dear diary,

i am SPEECHLESS!!!!! the paladins fly a BIG BIG “ship” called voltron!! voltron is actually five kinda big lion ships that can transform into a BIG BIG SHIP!!!!! i think that is amazing.

they won, i think, but the black one was injured today. lance cried. why is my pupper crying!!! i will tell him everything is ok next time. luckily, this magical alien princess healed the black one. his name is shiro. i think keef cares about shiro a lot! shiro reminds me of my older sibling. i miss them.

the paladins are trying to go to “earth”. i wonder what that is. maybe it is a new creature?!

 

*

 

dear diary,

today i saw keef hug lance. lance is crying again.i was about to jump in and tell him not to cry, but keef wiped his eyewaters away???? interesting.

i think keef does love lance!

 

*

 

dear diary,

i play with lance a lot, actually. he is a very nice alien. he has another alien friend called kaltenecker, but she doesn't stand on her hind legs like lance and keef do. she actually stands on all four legs, like me! hooray! what a weird, weird name, though.

lance speaks of keef a lot. today, he told me how amazing keef is. he also put his hands on my belly and rubbed it. keef has never done this before, but it is actually wonderful!!! i told him thank you!!!! but he laughed. do all aliens laugh like that? i think lance's laugh is wonderful!

is this why keef loves lance? i will ask him later.

 

*

 

dear diary,

today i met smaller aliens. they're fluffy like i am. the magical alien princess refers to them as space mice. so i will call them just mice!!! the mice told me about lance. they say lance loves keef. why are they telling me this? is it not supposed to be a secret? lance always tells me not to tell anyone.

i ask them about it, but before they could answer, shiro woke up and everyone rushed to his side.

later on, lance wrapped his arms around my body. i think he was crying again. he said, “it's all my fault,” so i told him it's all ok. he laughed again and told me to stop licking him. stupid alien!! why do you not understand me!!!

but i didn't say anything. i let him hug me. i cannot wipe his eyewaters like keef does, but lance thanked me and said i was “warm”. i think that is a good thing.

i will make sure lance smiles more often. this pupper has a nice smile.

 

*

 

dear diary,

i wanted to ask keef why he loved lance so much, but he was way ahead of me!! we lied on the grass and watched the… sky? is that what they call it? anyways, there are these white shiny dots. they're like fireflies!!! how amazing!!!! i think keef thinks so too.

“lance is my star,” he said, pointing to the sky. is that what they are called—stars? i think that is lovely. oh, i learned a lot of alien words!!! keef often talks about how lovely lance is. i think it is cute; another alien word!

love is strange.

 

*

 

dear diary,

we arrived on “earth” today! apparently, it is a “planet”. i think it is keef’s home!!! it is green and blue from the outside, but when we arrived it's dry and orange, like a desert.

“it's the galaxy garrison.” that is what shiro said. i think it is boring. maybe it is important for the mission!

it is still boring.

 

*

 

dear diary,

keef and lance took me to a place that looks cooler~~

it has lots of water, i think it is a beach. and there are more aliens!! lance calls them “family”. some of them are bigger than him, but there are smaller aliens as well. they wrapped their arms around lance. after proper observation, i know that that is called a hug. and it is a good thing.

i think lance cried again, but keef stopped me from running towards him to comfort him. “why don't you wipe his eyewaters then, fool????” i asked.

then keef told me they are happy tears. is that what they call eyewaters? oh well, at least keef understands me now!!! my pupper is growing up!

 

*

 

dear diary,

today i took care of lance's little aliens!! they are his “nephews” and “nieces”. they are very loud!!!!!! and fast!!!!!!!!! and adorable!!!!!!!!!! i am glad lance and keef took me here!!

one of them told me something about keef. they said: “tio lance has a crush on keef!” what is a crush? is that similar to love? aliens have a lot of weird words!

after they said that, lance's face turned red. that is so funny. i laughed!!! and the little aliens laughed too. i like the little aliens.

 

*

 

dear diary,

it is raining today. i am writing everything that is happening right now!!

today, lance was really sad. and then a few minutes ago, keef came to his house, i am just watching them from the inside of lance's house.

they are wet because of the rain. why are they not doing anything? they are just standing outside and looking at each other. i wanna tell them to get an umbrella or something, but then my fur would get wet, so no, thank you!!!

and oh my luna!! they are smooching????

 

*

 

dear diary,

today lance and keef hugged each other in keef’s big black lion for a long time. i pretended to be asleep, but i was not!!!

i think keef and lance are very happy when they are together.

keef said: “i love you, so so much.”

i heard lance say it back. and then they smooched again. i think it is the aliens’ version of licking and nuzzling. it is cute.

 

*

 

dear diary,

the mission is finally over. it has been many suns since i last put in an entry. all the paladins are safe and happy! the evil aliens are defeated. i am happy for them!!!!

also, keef and lance now have gold bands around their fingers, i think it is a sign of love!!!

i learned a lot of things from my time with keef and lance:

  1. aliens are weird but i can understand them now
  2. keef’s name is apparently keith, not keef, but whatever. another weird thing about aliens.
  3. aliens can have smaller aliens. keef and lance have one!!! her name is noelle!
  4. love is strange, but it is beautiful and worth the wait, like the sundowns on earth!



my puppers, keef and lance, are calling me now!! so if you’ll excuse me, i have to GOOOOO!!!!!!!! 

**Author's Note:**

> my twt is @awakeclipse so mayhaps follow me there for klance, bnha, and bts + loona!


End file.
